harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-blood
is the son of a pure-blood wizard and a Muggle-born witch]] Half-blood is the term commonly given to wizards and witches who have a Muggle/Muggle-born parent and magical parent. By the 1990s, half-bloods were the most common type of magical person, as the wizarding population would have become extinct had they not inter-married with Muggles and Muggle-borns.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Due to the dominance of the magic gene, children born to at least one magical parent will almost always be magical themselves. A non-magical child born to a Muggle and a wizard is considered a Squib (not a Muggle)."Squibs" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site Attitude towards half-bloods , who denies his half-blood status]] Those who believe in the importance of blood purity consider half-bloods to be inferior because of their Muggle heritage, though superior to Muggle-borns. Occasionally the term "half-blood" can be used in a derogatory manner, similar to the epithet "Mudblood"; Bellatrix Lestrange and the portrait of Walburga Black did so on multiple occasions.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Some half-bloods expressed prejudice towards those with Muggle heritage, despite having some themselves, and clung to what wizarding heritage they had. Notably, Lord Voldemort hated Muggles and Muggle-borns, despite having a Muggle father, and denied his half-Muggle heritage, leaving hints that he was a pure-blood instead, emphasizing his heritage to the famous pure-blood ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, to make himself more believable. Severus Snape may be another example; his self-entitled nickname was "''Half-Blood Prince''" because his mother, Eileen Prince, was a pure-blood witch and his father, Tobias Snape, was a Muggle. However, Remus Lupin reported that he never used the nickname openly. This, as well as Snape's membership in the Death Eaters, suggests he may have been ashamed of his Muggle heritage, at least in his early life.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince In fact, these people, along with some other Death Eaters, pretend to be pure-bloods, hiding their Muggle heritage from anyone else; most of them are half-bloods due to centuries of dilution and decline of what may be called as a true "pure-blood". Ironically (or perhaps because of), regarding the Prophecy concerning his defeat, Voldemort chose to go after a half-blood Harry Potter instead of the pure-blood Neville Longbottom. When the Ministry of Magic fell under Voldemort's control in 1997, Muggle-borns were openly persecuted and pure-bloods were favoured above all else. Half-bloods were still accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but were not treated as well as the pure-blood students.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Known half-bloods Pure or half-blood parent and Muggle parent SeamusFinnigan.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Kenneth Branagh as Gilderoy-Lockhart (6).jpg|Gilderoy Lockhart Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Tom Riddle Half-Blood Prince Profile.jpg|Tom Riddle Severus-snape1.jpg|Severus Snape Deanthomas prop.PNG|Dean Thomas Trelawney21.jpg|Sybill Trelawney Celestina Warbeck Wizarding World.png|Celestina Warbeck Dolores Umbridge Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Dolores Umbridge BowmanWright.png|Bowman Wright *Seamus Finnigan - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle father *Gilderoy Lockhart - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle fatherPottermore - New From J. K. Rowling - Gilderoy Lockhart *Remus John Lupin - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle motherPottermore - New From J. K. Rowling - Remus Lupin *Mafalda - pure-blood Squib or wizard father, Muggle mother *Minerva McGonagall - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle fatherPottermore - New From J. K. Rowling - Minerva McGonagall *Malcolm McGonagall - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle father *Robert McGonagall Jr. - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle father *Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort - pure-blood mother, Muggle father *Severus Snape - pure-blood mother, Muggle father *Dean Thomas - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle mother * Sybill Trelawney - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle mother *Celestina Warbeck - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle motherPottermore - New From J. K. Rowling - Celestina Warbeck *Dolores Jane Umbridge - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle motherPottermore - New from J.K. Rowling - Dolores Umbridge *Bowman Wright - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle father Pure or half-blood parent and Muggle-born parent Aberforth1.PNG|Aberforth Dumbledore 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore ArianaDumbledorePortrait.jpg|Ariana Dumbledore GarrickOllivander.png|Garrick Ollivander PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Nymphadora Tonks Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks Hugo WeasleyDH2 3.png|Hugo Weasley Rose WeasleyDH2.png|Rose Weasley *Alfred Cattermole - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Ellie Cattermole - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Maisie Cattermole - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Cresswell brothers - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle-born father *Aberforth Dumbledore - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Ariana Dumbledore - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Garrick Ollivander - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born motherPottermore - New From J. K. Rowling - Mr Ollivander *Harry James Potter - pure-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Nymphadora Tonks - pure-blood mother, Muggle-born father *Hugo Weasley - pure-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Rose Weasley - pure-blood father, Muggle-born mother Two half-blood parents TeddyLupin.png|Teddy Lupin *Edward Remus Lupin - half-blood father, half-blood mother Two magical parents, known Muggle ancestry AlbusSevPotter.jpg|Albus Potter HPDH2-3922.jpg|James Potter II Lily PotterDH2.png|Lily Potter II *Albus Severus Potter -half-blood father, pure-blood mother *James Sirius Potter - half-blood father, pure-blood mother *Lily Luna Potter - half-blood father, pure-blood mother Unknown combination of parental status Hannah Abbott .jpg|Hannah Abbott Susan01.png|Susan Bones Millicent in class.jpg|Millicent Bulstrode Quirinus-Quirrel 458.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell *Hannah Abbott - at least one known Muggle ancestor *Susan Bones - at least one known Muggle grandparent *Millicent Bulstrode - at least one known Muggle ancestor *Mundungus Fletcher - at least one known Muggle ancestor *Master Ollivander - half-blood father, maternal ancestry unknown *Miss Ollivander - half-blood father, maternal ancestry unknown *Quirinus Quirrell - at least one known Muggle ancestorPottermore - New From J. K. Rowling - Professor Quirrell Behind the scenes * On J. K. Rowling's draft list of students in Harry Potter's class, which is not considered canon due to several contradictions with the novels, the following students were mentioned as half-bloods:Harry Potter and Me :* Susan Bones :* Mandy Brocklehurst :* Millicent Bulstrode :* Michael Corner :* Tracey Davis :* Anthony Goldstein :* Wayne Hopkins :* Megan Jones :* Sue Li * In the GBC version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game), there is a boy in Slytherin who went to Charm school and is listed as being likely half-blood.This individual refers to his father, a wizard, but later refers to films. This indicates that while having magical ancestry, he had some contact with the Muggle world. Thus, he was most likely a half-blood. * On the draft class list, Hannah Abbott was listed as a Muggle-born, but in a later interview, Rowling stated that she had always thought of Hannah as a pure-blood. To compromise, she was made a half-blood.PotterCast 130 transcript * An interesting fact of note is that despite the ideals that pure-bloods are inherently more powerful wizards, several of the most powerful or particularly adept wizards and witches in the series are in fact half-blood, such as Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Harry Potter. * Due to Dean Thomas's father being dead, Dean himself was unable to prove his half-blood heritage during Voldemort's reign. As such, he was regarded as a Muggle-born. * The trio of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley consists of all three types of Wizards. Harry being half-blood, Hermione being Muggle-born, and Ron being Pure-Blood. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *Harry Potter: The Character Vault *Harry Potter: The Creature Vault (mentioned only) See also *Blood purity *Blood traitor *Mudblood *Muggle-born *Pure-blood Notes and references ru:Полукровка fr:Sang-Mêlé fi:Puoliverinen pl:Półkrwi Category:Half-bloods Category:Genetics